The Meeting and How It Got Painfull
The Meeting and How It Got Painfull is the 2nd episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will The Knight's Weekly Ads of the Week Well none, this is the second episode in this week Creator's Episode Comments of the Episode I created this episode to make the series more cannon to the main series since if the gang were famous, BT were to know about it. Interesting Episode Fact of the Week SERIOUSLY I can't come with any of this anymore. Spoiler of the Week Ben Tennyson will fight Ed again, only next time he'll be fighting for something else..... What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Oh How I Hate Fame' Yeah sure I'd like money. I'd like it very much. Power? OF COURSE. I want to have power on stuff. Well I'd like all of that stuff but fame? umm... NO. You see I hate atention. In that way (and in many others) I'm the exact oposite of Artie who always wants to be the center of atention. I meant the guy was actually happy when he found out our secret was revealed. Before what happened Artie+ didn't want to reveal the secret because because he thought the adults would take away the swrod and his necklace away from him. Now we were announced as heroes so the guy was happy about his new found fame. And thats after we saved him! The nerve of that guy...... Well handeling the fame was harder than I thought. I was going absolutely crazy. I mean what would you do if a bunch of people stalked you all the time demanding you sign your signature on their stuff. Not the best experience... I get they got bored of Ben Tennyson so they chose me as a target. If it wasn't for Ed's help I think I would give up on life. Someone like me just can't handle the crowds. He helped me by saying that they'll go away eventualy and that life would still go on. Plus he said that I had to stay and help them defeat Vilgax. He then left and I thought about what he said. I decided to try and relax about what was happening. After a while the crowd got smaller so I sneaked away from my house. I went to Ed's place. On the way I met Artie and we decided to go to Ed together (oh and before that I punched him for being happy earlier). When we got to Ed's house Ed was sleeping. We woke him up, got some ice cream (ignoring the fan squeals of the shop owner) and then some wierd guy came over. He told us we were having a private meeting. With Ben Tennyson. 'Part 2: A Quarrel Over a Thousand Year Alien Artifact' The meeting was held at Ben Tennyson's mansion. It was in a secret underground room so no one would interfir. I myself never saw Ben Tennyson. Maybe on tv a couple times but I never liked the guy as a hero. Something inside me told me he isn't right. Something about him was wrong and something inside me sensed it. The same thing was with Ed. For some reasons all the times I saw him something told me he isn't right. After the sword thing I tried to ignore the feeling but its still came to me. Ben started saying that ascalon is a dangerous weapon. He said that when he wielded it he almost turned insane and that even if we now used it for good it doesn't mean it wont takeover later. He said we did well but we must give up the sword. We told him about all the threats out there, like Vilgax that we know are coming. We told him the world needs us now but all he said was that he could handle it. He said the biggest threat was if Ed turned crazy with the sword. He then asked Ed to talk with him privately. they talked about something and then it seemed Ed was really angry, then he returned to us and Ben told him something, this time we heard. "This is a warning. Please think about it." It seemed to make Ed even angrier. "I TRUST WITH MY LIFE!!!! I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE HE IS MY FRIEND!." I had a feeling he talked about me, even though I myself still didn't consider him a friend. I didn't consider anyone a friend but lately Ed had been so nice to me. In a way he really was a good friend. Ben Tennyson continued talking. "This is only a warning but giving me the sword is an order!" Ed wasn't interested in giving it up. He challenged Ben Tennyson to a duel. Ben started saying that he learned from past experience it wasn't wise to do a thing like that but if the sword wont be given to him. He started saying Ed is crazed by power but Ed shouted at him. "I fight for honor! I fight for the world! I fight as a knight!" That was a suprising move from Ed but I guess it was a pretty cool quote. He raised his sword, Ben trasformed into Ultimate Ben and told Ed to bring it. Ed made the sword longer almost reaching for Ben when Ben used Ultimate Ben to get swampfire powers. The sword sliced through him and it looked really wierd how his human body reformed. He shot a fireball straight at Ed and Ed pushed the fire back using the wind while Ben got fasttrack powers sneaking around Ed before he could react and take his sword. "Ed Arathi,stop! You're consumed with power. Try to get control of yourself. Remember who you are." "I'm a knight! A forever knight!" The sword flied back to Ed's hands and in a sudden movement turned around throwing a strong wind against Ben who didn't have time protecting himself was slammed at the wall. It turned him back to normal Ben, he shook his head and with an angry look looked at Ed He was about to transform again and Ed wasn't finished with his sword either but then some kind of ghostly Azmuth appeared. He was between Ed and Ben. "Ben, stop fighting. He must have the sword if we're to survive the situtation we must all work and together and Ed MUST have the sword. It's the only way. This is the only message I can give you from my location." His image disappeared. Me and Ben and looked at each other, not knowing what to think. Then Ben spoke. "We shall meet again Ed Arathi." We left the room all suprised about what happened. We all just walked with out talking untill I asked Ed a question. "Ed, what did Ben say to you in private? It's about me, right?" "Yes, yes it is. Ben is saying that there is something wierd about you. A sense of evil. His omnitrix acts wierd around you. He says you have a connection to Diagon." DUN DUN DUN Characters *Will (Story teller) *Ed *Artie *Azmuth Villains *Ben Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes